


We'll Be Okay

by Stealthily_Nobody



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Orochimaru didn't expect he'd ever raise a child. Now, stuck with the child of his dead lover, Kakashi, he must learn about being a parent.Kakashi never wanted his father to die. He never expected he'd someday have to live without his father. But Orochimaru was an okay substitute. Maybe.Or a series of one shots in a fix it universe where Orochimaru took Kakashi in after his father died.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a thank you to blackkat for making me a fan of this pairing, but also crave kakashi and Orochimaru interactions. This fic satisfies both cravings. I hope it does as well for anyone reading it. I'll probably write more if I ever get around to it. And you can be sure that Minato and Obito and Rin and Kushina will eventually appear if I continue since I love all of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

When Orochimaru returned to the villager from his year long mission, he didn’t expect parades, and festivals. Most people probably didn’t even realise he was gone. He expected to slip unnoticed to the Hokage’s office, report to sensei, and then return home to where his favourite two people awaited his return. He expected his precious two would jump him the moment he entered a 5km radius around their shared house, and then drag him around their house in celebration of his return; despite Orochimaru’s complaints. He expected to pretend to hate the attention, while drinking in the sound of their laughter and their soft touches. 

Instead, as Orochimaru snuck through the village, he could feel the tension in the air. The whole village seemed to burst with unbridled fury and sorrow in equal measures. In the market square, conversation was muted and hushed whispered dominated most conversation. In the residential area, children were absent from the streets. This was something Orochimaru had never encountered. The lines of houses could almost be mistaken for a ghost town if not for the lights within. 

While, Orochimaru’s inquisitive mind pondered the implications of the silence, he brushed off the oddities in his single minded determination to reach the Hokage office. Like any other shinobi, Orochimaru reported back to the Hokage: in a formal, and precise manner, ignoring his sensei’s attempts to engage in conversation. 

At the end of every one of Orochimaru’s missions, his sensei would always try to talk to him about his missing teammates, but Orochimaru no longer cared (well he did a little, but he’d never admit it to sensei). Jiraiya, had abandoned them for some grungy Ame children, and Tsunade had left to escape the ghosts of her loved ones. Orochimaru expected this time to be no different and continued to ignore his sensei’s blatant attempts to engage in conversation. 

Orochimaru was the only one to stay. At first he’d stayed only out of some ingrained loyalty to his village, and admiration for his sensei. But then, he met the one who’d change his life forever, when the other had tripped over himself after a mission and face planted in front of Orochimaru. From there, Orochimaru gradually learned of another reason to stay. Now he remained, and fought for his village to protect the home of his lover and child. 

Finally able to extract himself from his old sensei, Orochimaru quickly made his escape in a puff of dust, missing Hiruzen’s remorseful expression. Orochimaru almost whistled in contentment as he wandered the streets of Konoha, ever so slowly reaching closer and closer to his home. However, when Orochimaru finally stepped over the crack in the road that to Orochimaru symbolised the 5km marker to his house, no shinobi shunshined in front of him. Nothing, but civilians bustling through the streets in a rushed, focused manner normally reserved for shinobi. 

Finally, an ominous feeling floated through Orochimaru’s body. Something was wrong, and as much as Orochimaru claimed to hate the routine song and dance, he’d come to expect it. Orochimaru found the absence to be startling chilling. For all he knew, both his lover and son could be out on missions, or out training since he never specified a return date. 

Orochimaru shunshined to the house, not caring about the surprised expressions on the civilians faces when the great Orochimaru rushed away. The Hatake house soon stood before him: tall, imposing, and for once cold. For as long as Orochimaru had been visiting the house he’d never experienced a cold feeling from the house. 

Every time he felt like the house was a physical representation of happiness. The white stone always glowed in the sun and the grass fluttered in perfect green strips. The chakra infused within the house always sang out to passerbys and seemed to inject sunshine into their veins. Even before Orochimaru fell in love with his beloved, strolling past the Hatake house had never failed to put a smile in his lips. 

Now the house stood tall. The light bouncing off the stones harsh and blinding in Orochimaru’s eyes. The grass wilted and turned brown. The stepping stones that lead to the front door seemed more cracked them usually and their unsymmetrical alignment felt ominous instead of the normal craziness of the house. Even the house’s chakra, normally warm and friendly, lashed out at him and spoke of untold horrors. In full, the house felt abandoned and haunted. 

Not the least bit reassured, Orochimaru sprinted to the front door which opened before he could even slot the gift given key in. The dark hallways beckoned Orochimaru forward and although he distantly recalled Jiraiya and Tsunade telling him to never enter a haunted house alone, Orochimaru entered the murky darkness. He flipped on lights as he went along, but the lights seemed dimmer than normal and shadows that Orochimaru never noticed before lingered just outside the light’s reach. 

Orochimaru’s first destination was the kitchen where normally the beloved and the child spent hours preparing meals together. But the kitchen was deserted. Unclean dishes littered the sink and the unpleasant stench of rotting garbage filled his nostrils. The kitchen too raised some questions. Sakumo had always been very insistent that the kitchen remain clean and functional. After every meal the kitchen was thoroughly cleaned and the garbage disposed of outside. 

Something was very wrong. Now with a hint of panic and urgency Orochimaru swept through the house, inspecting every room. Still he found nothing. Finally, at the back of the house were the bedrooms. Orochimaru found it highly unlikely that either his beloved or child would be sleeping, but still for a thorough search he was required to look in the bedrooms. 

The back of the house was still dark and as Orochimaru approached Sakumo’s bedroom his feet stepped into a wet substance. In the back of his head Orochimaru was cursing Sakumo for flooding his room before he opened the door. Within the small room Orochimaru could make out the dark shape of two figures. Relief flooded Orochimaru’s mind. Here they were. Perfectly fine and just asleep. Maybe they’d both recently returned from a mission and had fallen asleep before they could do anything else. 

Or at least that was what Orochimaru thought before he flipped the light switch and his world shattered. The liquid he’d stepped in wasn’t water, but blood. The whole floor was coated in blood that all originated from the bodies in the centre of the room. And when his eyes finally fell on the two figures, Orochimaru felt the strength leave his legs and he sunk to the floor. There, lay Sakumo; his tanto blade in his stomach, a Kakashi; collapsed on his father’s lifeless body. 

Slowly, Orochimaru crept towards the two bodies, fearful that not only Sakumo, but also Kakashi was dead. Luckily, when he neared the boy, Orochimaru felt the faint signs of chakra from Kakashi. Kakashi was alive. In poor health, but alive. Orochimaru swept Kakashi’s lifeless form into his arms with a breathless, “Oh, Kakashi.”

Then Kakashi’s eyes flickered and opened. They drew in the shape of Orochimaru and the haze of sleep quickly withdrew from their depths. Then in a voice harsh from disuse, Kakashi whispered, “Orochimaru?”

“Yes Kakashi. I’m here.” Orochimaru was quick to reply. His hand that wasn’t holding Kakashi’s body to his own stroked Kakashi’s hair.

“And father?” Kakashi’s broken voice pleaded for a happy answer. An answer that would right the despair in his heart.  

Orochimaru was at a loss. He was used to dealing with death. He was use to informing family members about the death of a shinobi. But how was he to tell a 5 year old that his father’s dead. How was he supposed to tell a 5 year old that he see as his own son, that the body the 5 year old found was his dead father. Orochimaru wasn’t good with emotions, but for Kakashi he had to try. For Kakashi he had to try and be a parent. 

“Kakashi,” Orochimaru started, “your father is dead.”

Perhaps he should have tried to use one of those popular euphemisms, since Kakashi’s eyes blew wide open and tears formed. In a shaky voice Kakashi whispered, “Go away dream Orochimaru. Stop coming back. Leave me alone!”

Orochimaru had seen this behaviour before. Kakashi was hallucinating because of his traumatic experience. However, he’d only ever seen it in battle hardened shinobi, and it terrified and saddened him that Kakashi was experiencing such trauma. However, Orochimaru didn’t know how to deal with it. Normally he either ignored the person or advised them to another. But this time, Orochimaru had to deal with Kakashi. 

Deciding that a change of scenery would help, Orochimaru folded Kakashi into his arms and cradled the boy as he carried Kakashi to the kitchen. He sat Kakashi down at the boy’s favourite seat and rushed to clean up the kitchen. Orochimaru practically ignored the frozen Kakashi as he took out the trash, washed the dishes, and made a simple soup. Once completed to the Sakumo satisfactory level, Orochimaru brought two bowls of soup of the table and placed on in front of Kakashi. 

“Eat,” Orochimaru told Kakashi as he scooped some soup into a spoon and brought it to Kakashi’s mouth, “You need your strength.”

“Why?” Came Kakashi’s desolate response, “It’s not real.”

“It is real,” Orochimaru consoled, “Kakashi, in life bad things happen, and we have to make the best of it. We’re shinobi. Death is to be expected in our lives.”

“Shinobi,” Kakashi whispered, “Shinobi feel nothing. I’m still too weak.”

“That’s not true,” Orochimaru soothed, “Your father was never emotionless. He always had a smile on his face, and he cheered everyone up just by being in the same room as him. He loved you and me and just about everyone he met. And your father was never weak.”

“Do you know why father killed himself?” Kakashi asked, his voice emotionless.

“Why?” Orochimaru was afraid to know. He could image what horror drove Sakumo to kill himself. Not when dying would leave Kakashi all alone.

“Four months after you left, father had a mission,” Kakashi started, “But when they were attacked, father saved his teammate instead of finishing the mission. And now we’ll soon be at war with the Sand. Everyone blamed father. Said it was his fault that the war started. They hated us and threw garbage at us, and refused to sell us stuff.”

Now Orochimaru could understand Sakumo’s actions. He didn’t agree with them, but he understood. Sakumo had killed himself because of love. He died to save Kakashi from the torment of the civilians. He died to appease the anger of the village he loved. Orochimaru longed to tell Kakashi that his father loved him, but he felt that it would help.

Without waiting for Orochimaru’s response, Kakashi continued, “Father died because he loved this village. Because he loved me. Do you think that if I didn’t exist, father wouldn’t have died? Do you think that love and emotions are the worst things?”

“Of course not.” Orochimaru exclaimed, “Listen to me Kakashi. Love and emotions can hurt, but they also save people.”

“I don’t believe you,” Kakashi replied, “To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed. Father loved others and he failed his mission. He loved me, and his death had ruined me.” 

“Kakashi,” Orochimaru sighed, “Love isn’t as bad as you think it is. Your father’s love saved me from a fate worse than death. As a shinobi I never really connected to others, and my moral standings weren’t the best. I found myself considering even unethical experiments. You and your father changed that. I couldn’t imagine doing anything that would upset you or your father. You brought love and happiness into my life.”

“Orochimaru,” Kakashi said as he leaned over and tucked his head in Orochimaru’s lap, “Will you always stay with me? Even though father’s gone and you have no reason to stay anymore?”

Orochimaru petted Kakashi’s hair as he scoop more soup for Kakashi to eat, “Kakashi, I love you like my own child. And even without your father, I’ll still care for you. We’ll train together and I’ll help you become strong enough that you can love and finish missions.”

“Thank you Maru…” Kakashi muttered before identifying a problem, “Are we going to live together? You and father never told anyone about your relationship.”

That was true. Orochimaru and Sakumo weren’t sure how the village and their friends would take it. Orochimaru was nervous about how it would affect Sakumo’s relationship with his friends, since Orochimaru was known as a snake and untrusted within the village. In turn, Sakumo was terrified of Tsunade for some reason. He was terrified that she would destroy him. 

“I’ll figure something out.” Orochimaru promised. Already Orochimaru was contemplating the people he would need to convince and defeat to keep Kakashi. 

After tucking Kakashi into bed once he cried himself to sleep, Orochimaru left the house and pointed to the first shinobi he crossed that the Hatake household seemed quieter than normal. He then watch from the shadows as the shinobi investigated the household and realised what happened. Anbu were quickly called and they pulled a still sleepy Kakashi out of the house and quarantine the building. Later, when the Hokage called a meeting to discuss what to do with Kakashi, Orochimaru made his move. 

“I would like to take him in.” Orochimaru stated to the clan heads and his sensei. All of whom wore a frown when they heard his hope. 

“Are you sure about this, Orochimaru?” Sarutobi asked, “Raising a child is not like having a genin team. Kakashi is also suffering from witnessing his father’s death. Based on the state of the house, the Anbu believe that Kakashi may have been in the house for up to a week alone with his father’s corpse.”

“The Hokage is right!” Dai Might exclaimed, “With My Eternal Rival gone, it falls to me to take his child in, or I’ll do 1000 laps around the village!”

“As much as I’d delight in seeing that,” Orochimaru smirked before turning serious once more, “I actually have a proper reason. My parents also died at young age, so I can relate. Also, as a prodigy I believe that Kakashi Hatake would flourish under my care.”

“Ah Ha!” Dai yelled, “You’re after my Eternal Rival’s son because of his talent!”

“Partly,” Orochimaru replied, “But also because he reminds me of myself at his age. Brilliant and misunderstood, with the only people who did understand me dead.”

Very few people could argue with that, so they waited for the Hokage’s finally verdict. Sarutobi consider what both Orochimaru and Dai had said. While it was true that Kakashi might be more familiar with the Might family, he wasn’t sure if their happy go lucky life style would suit or help the mourning child. On the other hand, Kakashi didn’t know Orochimaru and it would be akin to starting over. Plus, caring for a child would tie Orochimaru to the village. 

However, there was one problem. Orochimaru was often off on long missions, and wouldn’t be around to care for the child. When he raised this concern, Orochimaru simply countered with, “Kakashi is already a genin and considered an adult. Living with another family is more a formality because of his age. Furthermore, Sakumo was often assigned missions that took him away from home for extended periods of time. Kakashi was fine then and he will be fine without me around.”

“An excellent point, Orochimaru,” Sarutobi said, “Although if I agree to this then I hope you understand that you’d be off missions for a least a few month and after you’ll leave for shorter missions.”

“I understand, sensei.” Orochimaru responded and smirked to himself. He had won, just like he promised Kakashi. With the Hokage asking him so many questions Orochimaru knew that his sensei was seriously considering him. 

“Very well, I have made my decision” Sarutobi announced, “Orochimaru shall be given custody of the young Kakashi Hatake.”

“I have lost to you, Orochimaru, and in petinance to my Eternal Rival I shall do 1000, no! 2000 laps around the village!” Dai exclaimed before rushing out of the building. The rest of the clan leaders quickly dispersed behind the maniac. 

Once everyone else had left, Sarutobi addressed Orochimaru, “Are you sure about this, Orochimaru? I knew about your relationship with Sakumo.”

Of course his sensei knew. Orochimaru had never been able to hide anything from his teacher. Orochimaru decided to tell his sensei the truth, “Sensei, I love Kakashi too. I was the one who found Kakashi when I first returned. In truth, I’m furious at the village for not noticing Kakashi absence and leaving him alone with his father corpse. When I found him he was a mess. And he asked me if I’d stay with him. I promised sensei. I promised Kakashi that I’d never leave him like his father did.”

“Orochimaru,” Sarutobi sighed, “I’m sorry for your loss, but I’m also glad that you’ll be there for Kakashi. I know how hard it was for you to be left by your parents at a young age. I’m sure Kakashi will need you, as you surely know. I’m proud of you for finding Sakumo and Kakashi. They’ve been a good influence on you.”

“Thank you sensei.” Orochimaru replied, “I’m also very grateful for their involvement in my life. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a child to bring home.”

“Will you be bringing Kakashi to your apartment?” Sarutobi inquired as Orochimaru stood to leave. 

“I plan to live with Kakashi in the Hatake house.” Orochimaru responded. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to bring the child back to the place where his father died?” Sarutobi questioned.

“It is also where Kakashi lived with his father and I. We have good memories of Sakumo in that house, and I won’t let the house become a symbol of the horror Kakashi felt.” With that Orochimaru left Sarutobi’s office and made his way to the hospital to collect Kakashi.

Finally with Kakashi in tow, Orochimaru returned to the Hatake house. The two entered the house together and although Kakashi tensed slightly as they crossed the threshold, he followed diligently as they entered the kitchen where together they created a shrine for Sakumo. When they were done Orochimaru looked at Kakashi and said, “Are you okay?”

Kakashi nodded, “I think so. I still miss father, but I’m happy to be here in the kitchen. Will you make ramen with me? Father always made the best ramen.”

“Of course.” Orochimaru agreed. While Orochimaru never claimed to be a wiz in the kitchen like Sakumo and Kakashi, he could follow the child’s instructions to chop vegetables and stir the broth. At the end, they poured 3 bowls of ramen and dug in. Kakashi fell asleep during clean up and Orochimaru brought Kakashi to bed. 

After Kakashi was sound asleep in his bed, Orochimaru returned to the kitchen and finished cleaning up. At the end he set down on his knees in front of Sakumo’s shrine, “Sakumo, I’ll never agree with what you did, but I want you to know that I’m taking care of Kakashi now. Your death destroyed him, but I think he’ll be okay. I think we’ll both be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Orochimaru both face self doubt about the new arrangement, and must figure out how they fit into each other's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I promise I'll get to more fluffy and overpowered Kakashi. I just felt like I needed one more chapter to get there. I promise, happier things next chapter (when I get around to writing it).

The very moment that his father returned from the failed mission, Kakashi knew something was wrong. His father withdrew into himself and when the two of them walked through town, Sakumo jumped at every shadow. Some nights, Kakashi would wake to find Sakumo pacing through the house; creating a grove in the floor. 

Worse still was the tension between Kakashi and his father. Kakashi often found himself running away whenever he and his father were alone together. Kakashi didn’t know what to say to his father, and fled most interactions between him and Sakumo. Sakumo watched Kakashi distance himself from the man he loved most, and fell into the habit of always following the rules. 

But despite being a prodigy, Kakashi couldn’t handle listening to people call his father a traitor and his family a disgrace. He loved his father, but understood that actions had consequences. Still, he didn’t understand: the Will of Fire dictated that Konoha shinobi treat each other as family, but prioritizing one’s family over a mission was wrong?

Now, Kakashi learned what differentiated Konoha from other villages: absolutely nothing. As much as the village leaders claimed that Konoha was stronger due to its bonds between shinobi, those bonds were second to a mission. A genius, Kakashi perceived the core values of the village. The mission supersedes everything: family, friends, love. The bonds created by shinobi were illusions meant to fool everyone including themselves. At the end, all shinobi were fractured pretenders at humans who sold their souls long ago for power. 

So, Kakashi vowed to never make the same mistakes as his father. He would follow the core shinobi values. He vowed to always follow the shinobi rules to never allow the civilians or other shinobi to target his family. He would demonstrate the power of the Hatake clan and prove that they were strong and loyal ninja. The even after Sakumo’s mistake, the Hatake clan still understood the truth of shinobi. 

His father didn’t understand. 

Sakumo witnessed his son, who was normally standoffish but kind, shrivel up into a husk of his former self. No longer would his son rush home after training to help prepare dinner. Instead, Kakashi would linger in the training fields long after his team left and continue to run through kata after kata. Home was a recharge station for Kakashi. He returned to eat, sleep, and occasionally bath before vanishing back to the training fields or the library. 

Sakumo didn’t see Kakashi’s sacrifice as noble, but instead a flaw that he caused. The son who once laughed and joked with what little family remained, was replaced by a machine that followed the shinobi rule book like its standard algorithm. People gossiped about the potential of the younger Hatake; not because he was skilled (which he was), but because they perceived Kakashi’s devotion to the rules a refreshing change from Sakumo. 

Kakashi often wondered if that was why his father committed suicide. If Sakumo killed himself because Kakashi tried to uphold values not shared with his father. Wondered if Sakumo killed himself because Kakashi withdrew into himself and wasn’t the son Sakumo loved. 

Other times Kakashi thinks that it’s because he left his father alone. The unease of the villagers caused Kakashi to doubt his father, and that doubt wasn’t cleared until it was too late. After that mission, no one took Sakumo’s side. No one agreed with his choice, or they were too cowardly to voice their opinion. And even Kakashi, someone who should have adored his father despite everything, abandoned Sakumo to his regret. 

Orochimaru swore that Sakumo killed himself because he loved Kakashi. He claimed that Sakumo’s death saved Kakashi from the scorn of the village. That Sakumo could withstand all the hate to himself, but couldn’t condone any mistreatment of his son. Orochimaru explained that Sakumo’s actions (although Orochimaru considered them outrageously stupid) were to restore honour to the Hatake clan. And with the clan honour restored, the villagers would refrain from the disgusted glance and harsh murmurs towards the youngest Hatake. 

But Kakashi could never truly believe Orochimaru’s words.

When Kakashi felt at his lowest, he blamed Orochimaru. He hated that Orochimaru left the village for extended periods of time, and knew that Sakumo too felt the pain of Orochimaru’s absence. When Orochimaru remained in the village, Sakumo smile came more easily to his face, and his voice rose in barely contained excitement. No one could beat Orochimaru in Sakumo’s heart, not even his own son: Kakashi. 

Kakashi hated himself when he wondered what would have changed if Orochimaru had been in the village. Hated the part of himself that questioned Sakumo’s death. Hated that he wondered if Orochimaru would have been able to save his father?

But then a wave of self loathing would wash over Kakashi. Disgust that he would blame Orochimaru who had selflessly taken Kakashi in, who had allowed Sakumo to pull him into their family, who had returned Sakumo’s feelings. Hatred that he, Kakashi, wasn’t enough of a reason for his father to live. 

Because he hadn’t made himself enough of a reason for Sakumo to live. 

Often, Kakashi found himself wondering the streets of Konoha until late. Fearing the moment that he’d have to return home to Orochimaru. As much as Kakashi loved Orochimaru as family, guilt and hatred still flooded to the surface when Orochimaru welcomed him home. When Orochimaru cooked, Kakashi didn’t see Orochimaru at those moments. Instead he saw the ghost of his father welcoming Kakashi home in his cheerful tone, prodding Kakashi on what he wanted for dinner then laughing when Kakashi replied: ramen. 

Then later in the evening, as Kakashi prepared for bed he’d think about what else Orochimaru could be spending his time on. Not including falling in love with Sakumo, Orochimaru was a brilliant shinobi with a sound past and a promising future. Orochimaru should be traveling the world and aiding those in need with his prowess. Instead, Orochimaru lingered in a village that requried no help from the snake sanin. Orochimaru stayed because Kakashi was selfish. Kakashi had forced Orochimaru to promise to take care of him. Kakashi had stolen away Orochimaru’s future and time. 

Sometimes Kakashi wondered if Orochimaru detested Kakashi. 

Because of Kakashi, Orochimaru remained in the village. The Hokage had forbidden Orochimaru from taking missions, and while Orochimaru had busied himself with creating a lab in the Hatake basement, Kakashi knew the village haunted Orochimaru. Orochimaru had once told Kakashi that he felt heavier in the village as if the ghosts of people he once knew were grabbing his ankles and dragging him down. Had informed Kakashi that leaving on long missions was his way of free himself of the ghosts that haunted his mind and the village.

Kakashi wondered if his father was now another one of Orochimaru’s ghosts, and if those ghosts would steal Orochimaru away from him like they did his father. 

Even though they now lived together, Kakashi saw less of Orochimaru than he did when Orochimaru was dating his father and the two were hiding their relationship from the village. Kakashi tiptoed around Orochimaru. He woke with the first light of day and exited the house long before Orochimaru even stirred. And then returned in the evening as light faded only to scarf down his food before retreating to his room where pretended to sleep every time Orochimaru moved to check on him. 

Minimal interaction, minimal pain. Kakashi couldn’t free Orochimaru from the burden of caretaker, but he could minimize the time they spent together. And each morning, as Kakashi held his respects to his father he told his father’s spirit, who would have disapproved of his actions in life, that it was ‘better this way.’   
  


Orochimaru’s people sense was pittiful even among shinobi. He didn’t understand other people’s feelings that motivate their actions. Or he couldn’t understand most people. He knew Tsunade left because of grief, Jiraiya peeped on women because of lust, and Sakumo listened to Orochimaru because of love. Orochimaru tried his best to understand the feelings of those close to him, but even then he only understood superficial actions. 

He didn’t understand why Tsunade would knock Jiraiya unconcious when she heard about his pervy actions, but would defend him against hoards of angry kinoichi, even when she patiently explained the concept of sibling love. He didn’t understand why Sakumo, who claimed he’d die before he abandoned Kakashi to this cruel world would commit senpuku for his clan’s honour. He didn’t understand why Jiraiya… Scratch that, he understood just about every one of Jiraiya’s action, but then again Jiraiya was a man of simplicity. 

The point being, Orochimaru acknowledged that he couldn’t comprehend the actions of others. 

Time often aided Orochimaru. The longer he spent with others the more he learned how they functioned, but even he’d admit that it took him longer to understand people than most. Often times the only reason he understood others was Sakumo’s patient explanations, and Sakumo had regularly explained how emotions influenced others. 

Especially Kakashi. Sakumo was overly fond of his son and insisted that Orochimaru spend a fair amount of time around the mini Hatake. Even most of their dates included Kakashi to some capacity whether it a simple glimpse at the beginning, or a house date with Kakashi as an unwilling participant. Through Kakashi, Sakumo explained to Orochimaru how children thought and how Kakashi differed from regular children. Often times Sakumo’s explanations turned to gleeful boasts, or depressed rambles at the atypical behaviour Kakashi displayed. 

Point of the matter was Orochimaru spent a large amount of time with Kakashi before Sakumo’s death. And now with Sakumo’s death, Orochimaru was practically the Kakashi expert. He should be able to use his previous experience to help the poor orphaned boy. Furthermore, Orochimaru lived with Kakashi. He should easily be able to place Kakashi’s emotions and emotional responses to outside stimuli. 

However, despite all the time Orochimaru had spent previously with Kakashi, he couldn’t understand Kakashi’s current actions. Or at least not all of them. Curt responses when prompted, and long hours away from home and Orochimaru. Kakashi left the house before Orochimaru woke, and slept the moment he returned home. Sometimes he would hear Kakashi sobbing at odd hours of the nights, but he could never bring himself to close the distance between them. 

Sensei told Orochimaru that Kakashi was grieving the death of his father, but Kakashi’s idea of grief didn’t match anything Orochimaru had seen in other shinobi. Kakashi remained almost the same, yet not as well as sensei or any other jounin. But then he’d mourn at night stronger than even Tsunade. He stood stronger than Jiraiya, but then break in front of his father’s grave. For all the maturity Kakashi possessed, the times Orochimaru witnessed Kakashi’s walls crumble often, revealing the vulnerable 5 year old Kakashi really was. 

However, even though Orochimaru had seen the child Kakashi normally hid, he didn’t know what to do with children. Orochimaru had trained some genin teams, but those children had been older, more experienced, and not quite as familiar with Orochimaru. With his genin team, Orochimaru had had the separation of mentor to their student, but what role should he take with Kakashi? He wasn’t Kakashi’s sensei, nor was he Kakashi’s parent. 

Orochimaru had no friends still in the village, nor did his sensei have time to spare for Orochimaru’s child rearing questions, so he tried to consult books. According to books, children liked playing outside with their friends and running around. However, Orochimaru had never seen Kakashi with others his age, or even playing. Kakashi’s was considered a prodigy and his training regimen far surpassed genin twice his age. When Orochimaru suggested a visit to a nearby park, Kakashi had shot him a withering look and escaped to the training fields. 

Orochimaru was so unprepared for child raising, and Kakashi ignored his ever attempt to bond. At times Orochimaru contemplated renouncing his guardianship of Kakashi. Evidently he wasn’t qualified to take care of Kakashi if he couldn’t even communicate with the child or understand Kakashi’s needs. 

But the stubborn part of Orochimaru detested the idea. All Orochimaru had left in the village was his sensei, foul memories, and Kakashi. Kakashi was his only tether to Sakumo left, and to relinquish said guardianship would be akin to giving up said tether, giving up Kakashi. To no longer be Kakashi’s guardian would prevent Orochimaru from encountering Kakashi again. Orochimaru’s relationship with Sakumo and Kakashi was a secret and one that could no longer be proven. Because of that, Kakashi’s new guardian most likely wouldn’t let Orochimaru meet  with Kakashi. 

Orochimaru couldn’t begin to consider losing Kakashi. Kakashi wasn’t just his father’s legacy, he was also his own person. Kakashi shined beautifully with his dry humour and rare smiles. Kakashi even displayed signs of great skill. Already a genin at the age of 5, something practically unheard of. Kakashi was a shinobi, Kakashi was a genius, Kakashi was Sakumo’s son. For all these reason’s Orochimaru couldn’t imagine a world without the boy, especially since Sakumo was dead. 

And so, with a heavy heart, Orochimaru approached Might Dai for help. 

The walk to the Might household was nerve wracking to say the least. Every crunch of someone’s footstep, the shadow of a passerby, or a flux of chakra had Orochimaru scanning the area for Dai or at least someone who knew him. The last thing Orochimaru wished for was others knowing he was struggling with a task he specifically requested. And he certainly had zero desire to run into Dai before they could escape into the man’s house.

And so the walk to the Might house took at least twice as long as it should have. But Orochimaru finally reached his end goal: a standard two story house that’s unremarkable coating hid one of the most eccentric families in the village. (At least in his opinion. Afterall, snatching Kakashi’s hair for experiments wasn’t weird. Not at all.)

A tentative knock on the door was so unlike Orochimaru that he berated himself for his cowardice while at the same time rationalizing it in his mind as something that Kakashi needed. Orochimaru needed advice to help Kakashi, and for Kakashi, Orochimaru was willing to bare any embarrassment

When the door slowly creaked open, Orochimaru braced himself for the deafening sound of Might Dai. Instead, Orochimaru’s eyes quickly scanned the empty space before him when a quiet voice answered the door with a small ‘Hello’. Orochimaru found no trace of a body around the height of an adult, and instead discovered the the one who’d answered the door was a young boy. 

If not for the boy’s diminished demeanour, Orochimaru would have instantly pegged the child as a Dai clone. The boy featured the same bowl cut with straight black hair that gleamed at just the right point when the sun shined upon the head. The same wide eyes that most would mistake for blankness, but Orochimaru knew from Sakumo, was a family trait passed down to cause others to underestimate the Might clan. Even the hideous, eye damaging (Orochimaru was loath to call the colour green) suit matched the Clan head’s down to the vivid orange leg warmers. 

“Hello, young one.” Orochimaru greeted, “Would you happen to know where Might Dai is currently?”

Instead of answering verbally, the young boy simply nodded his head the stepped aside to allow Orochimaru into the house. With a deep breath, Orochimaru accepted the invitation and entered the Might domain. Once both feet touched Might ground, Orochimaru tensed as if sensing the incoming of a slightly deranged man. Luckily, no such impact occurred and the young boy gestured with his hand for Orochimaru to follow him. 

Orochimaru and the young boy moved swiftly through the main floor to the back of the house where a screened porch seated a middle aged woman and the man Orochimaru had come to meet: Might Dai. The young boy knocked on the wall at the entrance to the porch and when the two adults raised their heads to locate the sound, the young boy fled from the scene.

Now, the true Might greeting that Orochimaru feared came in the form of Might Dai flinging himself at Orochimaru while screaming out a stream of greetings that Orochimaru sounded out as he dodged the eccentric man’s swinging arms. The strange dance continued between the two, with Dai trying to capture Orochimaru in a bear hug, and Orochimaru evading his every attempt, until finally Orochimaru succumbed to the man’s enthusiastic greeting.

“I welcome you guardian of my eternal rival’s son!” Dai yelled into Orochimaru's ear, “To what do I owe this destined meeting?!” 

Orochimaru escape Dai’s embrace before answering, “I just have a few questions that I believe you can answer. They’re about Kakashi.”

And with that, Dai’s eyes hardened to the battle worn shinobi he truly was, “Of course. We can talk here. Rai, have Gai bring drinks for us. We have important matters to discuss.”

With a nod, the woman, Rai, excused herself as she called out for Gai. Orochimaru assumed that was the child who answered the door. 

Once Rai was gone, Dai ushered Orochimaru into her seat and returned to the seat he previously reclined in. He then leaned in towards Orochimaru and asked, “What do you want to know?”

“Recently, Kakashi has been distant. He hardly spends any time at home.” Orochimaru winced at how weak admitting to his problem sounded even to his own ears. 

However, Dai completely dismissed Orochimaru’s worry, “Of course he’d be distant. That’s his father’s home. Think of it this way, not only does he have bad memories from that place where he found his father’s corpse, but now he has to share it with someone who’s practically a stranger. Of course he doesn’t want to be around.”

That… was actually pretty solid logic. Orochimaru wished he could correct Dai’s understanding of the circumstances pertaining to Kakashi and himself, but knew that he had no proof. Now how to get the answer’s he wanted even with Dai’s incorrect understanding of the arrangement.

“So what would you recommend to become closer with him.” Attempt 1.

Dai assumed a thoughtful look, “Talk to him. Try to find out if the two of you have anything in common, you know, other than the genius fact. But don’t mention his father. Whatever you do, don’t talk about a child’s dead father.”

Well, attempt 1 failed. The main thing Orochimaru and Kakashi had in common was Sakumo. Just being around Orochimaru probably reminded Kakashi of his father. That and Orochimaru already knew just about everything there was to know about Kakashi. After all, Sakumo’s default conversation topic was bragging about his son. 

Attempt 2. “And being a parent?”

“Well, a parent’s main duties to a child is to make sure they’re eating properly and getting the right amount of sleep. Basically, they’re to ensure that their child is healthy.”

And there does attempt 2. Kakashi was pretty independent, and a better cook than Orochimaru. 

Or at least that’s what Orochimaru thought until Dai continued after a long pause, “But I’m guessing Kakashi doesn’t need that does he? Sakumo raised his son to be pretty independant.” No duh. “I guess for a ninja, their needs are different. Especially for a young orphaned ninja. I’m thinking he’ll be needing comfort. Even though Kakashi’s a standoff kid, he still craves parental affection and affirmation.”

Hmm, maybe attempt 2 wasn’t a flop after all. Kakashi needed affection. Orochimaru decided that he could do that. The two of them were both hurting from Sakumo’s suicide, and could probably use the comfort of another who understood that pain. Now how to corner Kakashi into admitting to his needs? Maybe one more question.

“And what do you think Kakashi needs in a guardian?”

For this one, Dai didn’t even have to think before he proclaimed, “Kakashi’s a little different. What he needs is someone to challenge him. Someone he can respect as a superior, but also a mentor. He hero worshipped Sakumo, and how he has no pillar to look up to and believe in.”

And that was the perfect advice. For what was Orochimaru is not a skilled shinobi? Of course he and Kakashi could bond over strength and jutsus. Now to escape this death by green trap and hurry back to Kakashi. 

With a practiced snake like grace, Orochimaru rose to his feet and thanked the Might clan head, he then swept to the exit and brushed passed Gai, who’d just arrived with drinks. Not wishing to spend a moment longer with the crazy family, Orochimaru called out a farewell and snuck out of the house before Dai realised the meaning of Orochimaru’s words. 

Finally free of the Might household, Orochimaru headed for Kakashi’s location: the training fields behind the Hatake home. The two had things to talk about and Orochimaru wasn’t about to let the young boy run away a moment longer. No, the two were going to talk, and Orochimaru was going to be a proper guardian to Kakashi. 

When Orochimaru arrived at the training fields, the only indicator that Kakashi was lingering was the faint sound of kunai thudding into a target. A sweeping glance of the field revealed Kakashi to be hopping from tree to tree as he tossed his kunai towards a standard shinobi training dummy. With a surge of power, Orochimaru flickered near the dummy and intersected Kakashi’s toss. 

Orochimaru then waited patiently as Kakashi hopped in front of him and exclaimed, “Orochimaru, what are you doing here?”

A serpentine smile responded to Kakashi with an innocent, “How about a spar?”

A nod was all Orochimaru received before Kakashi pounced. Orochimaru easily deflected. After all, he wasn’t the genius member of the sannin for nothing. In fact, the spar ended quickly even with Orochimaru holding back. It ended with Kakashi, out of breath, collapsed on the ground with Orochimaru hovering over the boy, nary a hair out of place. 

“Now,” Orochimaru continued as if Kakashi wasn’t completely whipped out from that spar, “The two of us are going to talk.”

“About what?” Kakashi shot back as he eased himself into a sitting position.

“What’s going on between the two of us. Seriously, I haven’t the time for this.” Orochimaru noticed, with interest, that Kakashi flinched when Orochimaru mentioned the waste of his time.

“Sorry,” Kakashi whispered, “I’ll not be a bother. I’ll even cook all the meals from now on.”

Orochimaru was surprised at this chain of events, and went to intercept Kakashi’s train of thought, “No, I’m not upset about that. I’ve been meaning to work on my culinary abilities. Really, what I-”

Kakashi interrupted Orochimaru with a plead, and Orochimaru fell silent at the broken voice of Sakumo’s son, “Just please, don’t leave me alone. Orochimaru, stay.”

“Of course, Kakashi.” Orochimaru responded as he went to embrace the boy, “I don’t want to leave you. Nothing would hurt me more, than to have to abandon you as well as Sakumo.”

With that, Kakashi rose his head quickly, “Really? Even though I’m not my father? Even though I’m just a waste of your time? And I’m the reason you can’t leave the village?”

“Oh, Kakashi,” Orochimaru whispered, horrified, “Of course I want to be with you. I don’t care about those things, and you’re not a waste of time. Nothing about the time I’ve spent with you, or Sakumo could ever be a waste of time. I wanted this. I wanted to take care of you.”

“Really?” Kakashi questioned, “It’s not just because I made you promise to stay?” 

“Of course not.” Orochimaru promised. 

And with that, Kakashi broke down. He threw his arms around Orochimaru and squeezed. Had Kakashi been a fully grown adult, the grip would have suffocated Orochimaru, but instead, Kakashi’s tight grip simply caused Orochimaru to hold Kakashi with more strength. Tears soaked through Orochimaru’s thin clothing as Kakashi sobbed into Orochimaru’s shoulder. Tears streamed down the boy’s face as his body shook with sobs. Ever so gently, Orochimaru ran his fingers down the boy’s head in a soothing manner. 

When Kakashi finally composed himself, he pulled away from Orochimaru. With a gently smile, Orochimaru asked the boy, “How about we head home? Let’s make ramen, just like you and your father used to.”

Kakashi didn’t answer Orochimaru verbally, but Orochimaru guessed that he was in agreement, as Kakashi rose to his feet with Orochimaru and kept a firm hold on Orochimaru’s outstretched hand. Instead, as they started walking back to the Hatake home, Kakashi requested, “Tomorrow, can we train together? Father and I always worked together when he had free time.”

“Of course,” Orochimaru agreed, “But I won’t be as lenient as your father was. If we’re going to train, I’ll expect you to keep up with me.” 

“Of course,” Kakashi agreed with a solemn face, “I’ll give it my all.”

“Yes,” Orochimaru told him, “Together we’ll make you the strongest weapon Konoha’s ever had.”

“Good, I need to be stronger. Stronger than my father, so I’ll never break the shinobi code.” Kakashi’s eyes had a hardened look that Orochimaru didn’t like.

And so, ever so slightly, Orochimaru corrected him, “So you can save everyone and complete the mission. Don’t forget your father’s teaching.”

Once again, Orochimaru didn’t get a verbal affirmation to what he said, but somehow Orochimaru could read the boy once more. Kakashi would continue to honour his father’s words, and maybe, he could become a even better shinobi, no an even better man than his father was. Or at least match the amazing man Sakumo was. 

At that moment, Orochimaru threw away all the advice Dai had given him. Kakashi was strong. They would both share the burden of Sakumo’s death and become even stronger with it. Well, maybe not everything. Orochimaru would definitely still be Kakashi’s mentor and challenge. The future was opening up before them, and Orochimaru was confident that together, he and Kakashi could challenge any and all who would stand before them. 

 

After all, Sakumo always gloated about loving two predators. It was only right that they devour anyone in their way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the terrible, and rushed chapter. I needed to write this chapter (or felt that I needed to), but I didn't really have much fun writing it. So it's probably not that good, but I just don't care anymore. If you like it great, and if not, hopefully the next one will be better. (Or you just don't read it, I mean my stories are pretty bad after all.)


End file.
